<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Band by cherryoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053372">Missing Band</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh'>cherryoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>collection of fics done in quarantine [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit ig, Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Tommy does drumline, Tommy plays the Tenor, like the five drums, no beta we die like wilbur, pretend that they have competitive drumlines, this is lowkey me just saying that i miss my band</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The loud sounds of multiple teenagers in a room banging drums and making as much chaos as possible while the band directors sighed in disappointment is not something Tommy thought he would miss. But he did. </p><p>Ever since quarantine had started, his competitive Winter DrumLine season with his fellow band mates had been cancelled. He hadn’t been in the Drumline for as long as some of the others who had travelled to compete in Nationals, so when the news came out he just stood there and offered comfort to the ones crying. Now, just several months later with no rehearsals, he started to feel what the veterans of the band must have felt in that moment. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>collection of fics done in quarantine [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The loud sounds of multiple teenagers in a room banging drums and making as much chaos as possible while the band directors sighed in disappointment is not something Tommy thought he would miss. But he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since quarantine had started, his competitive Winter DrumLine season with his fellow band mates had been cancelled. He hadn’t been in the Drumline for as long as some of the others who had travelled to compete in Nationals, so when the news came out he just stood there and offered comfort to the ones crying. Now, just several months later with no rehearsals, he started to feel what the veterans of the band must have felt in that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt robbed, robbed of a season that was heading towards the number one spot. He felt sad, sad for all of the memories that could have been made. He felt mad, mad at the people who instead of abiding with the rules, let the virus spread out and grow to this large number it was at today. He knew that they had to cancel Championships, it was for the greater good, but he couldn’t help but feel this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands itched to be holding his tenor sticks again. He wishes for the long night practices, for the hour-long camps they would go on to improve themselves through practice and marching. Even the weekend long camps where they’d paint and work nonstop, he missed that. He even misses those practices where they got yelled at for being too loud. He longed to be surrounded by the battery again, to be teased for his drumming by his tenor captain. He scoffs. She was an absolute bitch, but she was nice when it was needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head over to the picture that was sitting right under his play buttons, showing the entire band there in both their DrumLine and Percussion Ensemble costumes. He sighs and turns his head back to pay attention to his stream. He glances over to his chat to see that no one noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes back to talking loudly with the others, pausing momentarily to watch the media shares that people were sending in. Tommy hears Wilbur talk and he opens his mouth to respond when a new media share sends in. He glances at it slightly and his eyes widen when he sees an entire battery there with drums on their drum stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head fully and watches as the drummers play magnificently, controlled taps and high accents being thrown here and there. The snare at the very front does a shot, a second of silence, and then the entire battery joins back in unison. The cymbals at the back begin to do the crazy cymbal tricks he could only dream of doing, and he bobs his head up and down with the tempo. The media share stops and he immediately claps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very impressive! The rolls were so clean.” He turns his head to look at his Discord to see that Wilbur wasn’t talking. “You were saying?” He asks. Wilbur is silent for another second before speaking. “Rolls?” Tommy snorts. “Yeah, like drum rolls.” Wilbur is silent and Tommy rolls his eyes. “Like, when a drummer just constantly double hits the drum to make a string of consistent notes.” Wilbur coughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you even know that?” Tommy laughs out loud. “Why? Are you shocked?” Wilbur laughs along with Tommy. “Yes!” Tommy shakes his head. “I know stuff about music, don’t be so shocked.” Wilbur snorts. “Sure you do Tommy.” Tommy scoffs. “I do, I even know how to play on the marimba.” Wilbur begins to laugh out loud. “No you do not! No way!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighs and pulls out his phone. He opens up his DrumLine group chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The DrumLine Bitches</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Underling Tenor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>does anyone have any dumb videos of me playing on the marimba?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Superior Tenor Bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <span>no </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ShInY cYmBaL 1</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i might have it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SNARE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>which one, there’s a lot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Underling Tenor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>just any</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Superior Tenor Bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <span>oh i have the perfect one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Underling Tenor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>you just said that you don’t have any</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Superior Tenor Bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i lied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy scoffs out loud and watches as a video sends in. He clicks it to watch it and groans. “Not this one.” He sends it to his pc and opens it up on another window. “What?” Wilbur asks. Tommy ignores him and shows the stream the video. He clicks play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the video, Tommy is shown standing in front of a marimba with two mallets in his hands. Tommy gives the camera a deadpan stare before turning his attention down to the wooden keys. He spreads his arms out slowly and lightly hits the D note with the mallet in his left hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are snickers in the background and Tommy looks back up at the camera with a shit eating grin. He hits the D note with more volume and begins to play Megalovania. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy bursts into laughter and looks over to the chat to see that the majority were freaking out, spamming keyboard smashes and lols. He hears Wilbur laughing over him playing and Tommy grins as he continues to play the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the song is about to end, a large blur passes by the camera and Tommy in the video screeches loudly. There are a bunch of loud noises such as people yelling at each other and others scrambling to grab their stuff. The person holding the camera starts to run away laughing. “Run! We’re late to practice!” A girl’s voice shouts over the laughing in the video and the video ends at a girl lifting the camera to show a whole bunch of kids behind her, all of their faces blurry from the unstable hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiles fondly at that before closing the video and moving back to the Minecraft tab. “Aw, I didn’t know you were in a band Tommy!” Wilbur shouts over the call. Tommy winces. “Yeah, we had to cancel our season because of corona though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy turns to the chat to see that a few of them are spamming “Show us more!” and “POGCHAMP!”. Tommy pulls out his phone to see a bunch of messages from the group chat again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The DrumLine Bitches</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>very cool drum captain</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[insert performance video]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shiny cymbal 2</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[insert performance video]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All about that bass</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[insert performance video]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[insert performance video]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Superior Tenor Bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[insert performance video]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we’re all watching your stream btw, we’re all chill with you showing our shows and practice videos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>13 more notifications</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grins and sends all of the videos to his pc to watch over the stream. He puts up the first performance, the very year that he actually joined, and he saw himself standing behind the synth. He leans back and listens to Wilbur freaking out and the show music. He glances at the chat to see them freaking out as well. He sighs in content as he is thrown back into what it felt like to be a part of a band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He misses DrumLine a lot, but he’ll be back for next year. Hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um to anyone wondering, i am the tenor drum captain (i actually am one irl) and i wrote this because i thought one day "hey i miss band, let's write a fanfic about it" so here you go !</p><p>also that part where they are running to practice because they were late, that actually has happened to me. multiple times lol. it's just a thing for competitive band LMAO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>